oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep Herder
Details Walkthrough A threat to public health and safety Items needed: 100 coins'' Speak to Councillor Halgrive located in East Ardougne in the graveyard directly south of the church. He is concerned about plagued sheeps located near East Ardougne that escaped from a local farm, causing a threat to the health and safety for the public. He is looking for someone to herd the sheep, kill them quickly and cleanly, and dispose the remains in a special incinerator set up by Farmer Brumty. Agree to help do the job. He will happily thank you and mention you need a plague suit while herding the sheep. He will tell you to pick up the plague suit from Doctor Orbon and hand you some poisoned sheep feed. Head inside the church and talk to Doctor Orbon. After explaining you need protective clothing to dispose the escaped infected sheep, he will sell his last suit for 100 coins so he can afford a replacement for himself. Agree to pay for the suit and you should receive a plague jacket and plague trousers. Herding the sheep ''Items needed:' Plague jacket, plague trousers, cattleprod Head to the fenced in enclosure located north of the north bank in East Ardougne. With your plague suit equipped, enter the gate on the west side of the enclosure. Head towards the incinerator where you will find a cattleprod lying on the ground a few steps south of the incinerator. Leave the fenced in enclosure using the west gate. You can begin to dispose of the sheep by equipping the cattleprod and using it to direct the sheep into the fenced in enclosure using the west gate. The sheep will be prodded in the direction of which you are facing. The sheep can return back to their initial locations if you wait too long to prod. You only need one of each colour (in any order), and you can finish one sheep at a time. * Red sheep are located north of the north bank in East Ardougne. * Green sheep are northeast of the red sheep, directly north of a fenced in area with chopped and fallen trees. * Blue sheep are located northwest of the fenced in enclosure with the incinerator, nearby a small camp with warrior women. * Yellow sheep are located south of the Fishing Guild. Note: If a sheep goes '''''BAAAAA! (uppercase letters), it will be prodded in the direction you direct them towards. If a sheep goes Baa, it will return to it's initial location. When directing them to the fenced in pen with the incinerator located, it is better to spam click the sheep so that it does not walk back. The sheep can get stuck if you prod them into a corner or against a wall where you cannot prod them another direction. Wait until the sheep goes Baa and moves towards its initial location. Killing the plagued sheep ''Items needed: Plague jacket, plague trousers, sheep feed'' Once you have directed them to the gate of the incinerator, the sheep will automatically go inside the gate. Use the poisoned sheep food to kill each sheep. Collect their bones and use them on the incinerator to burn the remains. Return to Councillor Halgrive and tell him you disposed of the four sheep. He will reimburse you the 100 coins you spent for the protective clothing and addition to 3,000 coins as recognition of your service. Congratulations! Quest completed! Rewards Required for completing Completion of Sheep Herder is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I